The Moestones and the World of Pokémon
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: An ancient item was discover that evolves pokémon into something very much like humans. Now that these individuals exist in the world, some things are going to change.


Professor Maple pulled up another board with color dots all over it. The pattern was easy to recognized.

"Nine!" Nicole said happily with her fox ears twitching up. "It's my favorite."

The professor wrote down the number Nicole called out while the clocked ticked louder and louder. She then put up the next board. She couldn't see any difference between the dots. This had to be a mind screw, like when a human pretended to through a ball but really didn't. Will it be something she would have to do on unsuspecting canines now that she was learning to be a human?

"Um, nothing again. They are all the same," Nicole said. She was a bit disturb by the professor's lack of reaction. Nicole was informed that the professor was going to do her best to act neutral throughout this test. Despite the numbers, it wasn't an mathematics test like the others. With addition, she was better than Alex and Elizabeth, even though the professor thought Elizabeth would be the best. Nicole was also informed by the professor there wasn't much effort needed. It was a lot like measuring the her height in that there was nothing that she could do to change her score.

This was the last board the the professor pulled out a paper out of an envelope. She smile quite unexpectedly. Nicole hopes raised.

"Matt, Sarah, you can both come in now," Profess Maple called.

The human and former spheal girl walked in took to two open seats on either side of her.

The professor's face turn a sudden turn to a frown. "Both of the young women here, in exactly the way you are Mathew, are color-blind."

"What?" Nicole said. "That's what those dots were?"

Matt sighed as his head. "Which means they all inherited it from me."

"Or more precisely, the had no opportunity to inherit it from another human. While it's a minor inconvenience for the girls here, It does seem to strongly confirm the hypothesis of gene transfer. You have to look on the bright side, your one-in-eleven trait did manage to advance science."

"So, I, specifically me, shouldn't use the stone anymore. Even if there will be more moemon in the future," Matt said.

"I guess that is a respectable choice," Professor Maple said. "The girls do seem to lose the advantage of having two X chromosomes when they only have one to read from. It might also lead to other issues, such as pattern baldness. It might be best to only let women use to moestone, at least for females, I have no idea if problems involving the Y chromosome can happen without a human male being catalyst, although Charles and Philip seem healthy. The primary baldness gene would end up on both copies of the chromosomes." Nicole yelled and put her hands on her head as if her hair may jump away.

"Crap, my dad is bald," Matt said.

"Your dad has little to do with it. You got your X chromosome from your mom, Mathew. Ask her about it. I thought you were one of my better students. You should know this. Besides, lots of genes go into hair. Their fennekin and spheal genes might fully prevent the possibility."

"My bad," Matt said. "Genetics was not my strong point. So no more using the moestone is the best choice for me. Male moemon wouldn't be able to avoid color blindness either, I'm guessing?"

"Correct, although there is the except of all birds and possible some fish. Maybe reptiles, amphibians, and invertebrates as well even though I wouldn't expose any of those types at this point. I have to do some research. You can expect a comprehensive list by tonight." The professor pulled a board from the pile. Unlike the rest which had supposedly two hues of colored dots on a colored background, this on had only white dots on a black ground. "No human in the world can read this. In fact, only one moemon can: Lucy. She may have always been able to see colors beyond violet." Professor was giddy explaining Lucy's traits. "I'm going to work with Lucy to find the fourth primary color. Of course, there might be variation of tetrachromatic moemon, but it seems like Bird-plus-ninety-six-percent-of-humans will be an important gold standard of beyond violet color discovery. Hell, she's probably at least pentachromatic given how relatively recent the third human cone gene is. Of course, she just just one highly sapient color discern person we have at our disposal. We're going to have to have independent trials someday, but just think of all the raw data there is to achieve. It's there's no end to all the science there is to open. It won't even be that expensive. It would be like a new deep-space telescope that costs only fifty dollars. As soon as we get a second bird moemon, probably from someone isn't you Matthew, we would have two observer of identical perspective that can start _naming_ colors. Isn't it exciting. Still, having you as a catalyst for a tetrachromatic bird will still be incredibly invaluable to the study. I see you don't think much about that, but consider that they will have vision beyond any human. Don't look at me like that; it can't possible be considered as unethical as failing to confer the color perceiving experience of ninety-six percent of humans."

"Professor, I don't think I want to do this anymore," Matt said. "This goes beyond just color vision. I don't think we should be playing God. I mean, they can't even consent to this. Look at Elizabeth."

"Well, Lucy is an obvious exception. Matthew, I know this is breakthrough is a lot to handle, but this will advance the human race, as well as pokémon. The governor agrees with me on this one. I have no doubt that these moemon will contribute greatly to our society. Elizabeth may have had some trouble adjusting to humans society because of her ralts abilities, but we know that many of them absolutely love the change. All of them are more than healthy, and these stones don't seem to have any detrimental effect. I don't know how the stone discerns good traits from bad ones, but it's has a very good track record of turning out healthy individuals."

Matt moved in his chair looking a bit unconfortable. "It still seems like something beyond responsibility. Take Luke for example. He has a miltank he wants to evolve eventually, just to see if it will have large breasts. I have a feeling that there will be unwise choices in the future."

"While the whole miltank thing is a bit, predictable coming from a teenage boy, I still see nothing wrong with imparting the intelligence and abilities of a human on another mammal based pokémon in the future. While that hypothesis is a rather... simple minded… and something that may be inevitably found out... Of course, there is already a long list of pokémon we don't want to use to create new citizens of the world. There's quite a lot to consider now that most of the obvious species are on the list."

"But we are inducing a new race of people into the world without approval from much of the world. There may not be a place for them in the long run," he said.

"Well, they seem to benefit from the general intelligence of the catalysts. Every human who I know who used the stone have an above average IQ, roughly speaking. Alyssa is even on a list of Mars astronaut candidates. It wouldn't be a huge stretch to say it has help them in adapting to this world."

"That sounds a lot like eugenics. Improving that intelligence of a race. It's also something that may threaten humans in the long run."

"While we are trying to give them the best genes possible, it's not actually hurting anyone to do so. They may never take up more than one-one-millionth of the population of humans. They may not even be fertile with any other moemon of the same species for all we know," the professor said before quickly adding, "and we do know that the world isn't full of the descendants of the ancient moemon."

Nicole leaned into Matt and put her hand on his leg. "You don't think I was a mistake, do you Matt?" Nicole asked.

Matt patted the girl on the head between her fox ears. "No. You're very special, even among moemon. Not every moemon in the future will be as lucky as you."

Nicole let her body fall across Matt's lap. "That mean so much to me," Nicole said with a single tear going down her face.

Matt, Sarah, and Professor Maple shielded their eyes as a light engulfed the room.

"Now!?" Professor Maple yelled with slight confusion. She tried to turn on the camera on her monitor in vain as it fell over.

The fennekin moemon gained an obvious hourglass shape as she glowed while still lying across Matt. There was also the sound of clothes breaking. Her tail grew along with her rump. Her ears got more hairy. Her chair fell as her body lengthened.

It was done. The braxien's clothes remained on, although it looked like her shirt wasn't going to come off in one piece. Her gym shorts, which were worn in case of this occasion, were undamaged. Her breast, which together rivaled her head in size, were clearly another problem for passing as human.

"Are you feeling okay?" Matt asked.

"My feet…" she said lowering herself to the floor.

Professor Maple quick more to remove the shoes. "It seems like clothes with normal evolution may pose a potential health risk," she noted untying the shoe. She moved on to unlacing the shoe entirely. "It is clear that you have damaged the shoes. I'm going to have to examine you right away."

Matt started to undo the other shoe. "Yes Ma'am. I can understand that." The bosomy braxien girl looked up to Matt. "Also, I think I know what humans mean when they say sexy."

Matt froze and the Professor took the shoe to finished the job. Professor Maple could help but inquire. "So do he seem different to you? Also, stay off your feet until I say so." The second shoe came off and the shoe victim gasped in relief.

"Everything seems different, like I understand everything. I looked at him I and I just know more. It's like that with the potted plant, or the chair. I think I'm smarter now!"

"That may just be euphoria. Your pupils are dilated. Matthew, could you carry Nicole to the examination room? She probably weight about seventy kilograms, at the most, I would say eighty. Actually, just put her in my wheelly chair."

Matt carefully picked up Nicole around the waist and legs. She was heavy, but not too heavy for Matt to complete the task.

"This is only the second time this has ever happened, right Professor?" Matt asked roll Nicole to the room.

"Possibly third, consider a certain geologist's lack of cooperation. Alex and Luke Didn't mention anything about shoes being a problem," the professor noted. "His report is quite thorough otherwise. Form the picture, I would say that Nicole's change in bust, hips, and total height is more dramatic, while her waist and arms are less dramatic. I thought Alex's chestnaught form may have been the most problematic form in the future, but your delphox form will most certainly not pass for human at this rate."

"What about telekinsis?" Nicole asked. "Also, how's my butt compared to Alex?"

"You tell me with the telekinesis," Professor Maple added. "Also, I have not seen Alex's butt and I don't have an opinion on yours. I'm pretty sure you're going to attract more attention than the rest of the moemon under my watch. Now, I need you on the this mattress, and stay off your feet until I say so. Alright Nicole, now lie down."

"So, I guess I lucked out with the body shape," Nicole said.

"That's subjective, and you're probably going to evolve again," Professor Maple said. "My guess is that you'll get taller and maybe… well... fatter. No, it was Alex who got fat. Boob encumbrance, scientific term there, may be an issue. We can't assume you'll get any significantly increased muscle mass like Alex has. Matt, make sure Nicole goes on a daily exercise routine. I haven't even researched the anatomical changes of the braixen-delphox evolution."

"Don't you have a team of scientist who can do that?" Matt asked.

"Oh yes. After all this secrecy, I can't get used to the idea of having authority over other scientists. Nicole, Sarah, and all the other moemon officially have a military doctor with a level two top secret clearance. I really need to meet him at some point."

The X-Ray readout appeared on a monitor. "Your feet look alright, but don't get on them just yet. I must inform you that I believe that you can no longer pass as human." Nicole's ear went down. "Your ears and tail are just too much to hide easily. I think we might have to go public soon. If the moemon can't pass as normal human, it just might be better for you to adjust to society as what you are."

"You think that?" Matt said. "But, that would make them all teen celebrities."

"Lacey is an adult. Lacey and Robert are constantly pretending that she's not six foot nine, so they might welcome dropping the masquerade. As for the younger moemon, we could simply not single any of them out. I'm sure some pretenders might take some attention off the eight teenagers we have. With the help of the governor, we may also get some beefed up anti-stalking legislation in place."

"Do you think that work pass though both houses? They aren't legally people. They're not Homo sapiens, or corporations."

"The government is made up of people not automatons. We will certainly get them rights as minors and as human beings, although date of birth isn't quite an objective way of measuring mental age as much as humans. It'll be thirteen years before you'll have rights as an adult, Nicole. There should be some sort of competency test in the future."

Nicole moved her feet around and felt no pain. She was very hungry too. "I think I'm ready to get going."

"Yeah, it's time. We need to get you some exercise to get use to your new body," Matt said.

"And food!" Nicole said.

"Alright," Matt said as he held up her ball.

* * *

"I don't think you trust Ms. Maple, do you?" Sarah said.

"No, Matt just cares about me so much," Nicole interjected.

Matt put down his sandwich and leaned back in his chair. "There's a reason she pays attention to you, Nicole. It's easy to figure out what a human with greninja or kingdra powers could do, which is anything a those pokémon can do. A psychic is a different story. Psychics powers are based on the mind, and no pokémon really comes that close to humans. Mewtwo, the one clear exception to that rule, was one of the earliest experimental pokémon with genetics, and yet one of the most powerful pokémon to ever exist. There's no official proof, but it's one of the most obvious ways to engineer a powerful psychic is to make them more human like. Of course, they may have used other intelligent pokémon: Alakazam for above-human spacial reasoning, Latios for provable imagination and retention of details. Yet, with all the crime surrounding the project, you'd be a fool not to think that what they accomplished was something they did with a very specific ethical line in the sand."

Nicole swallowed the food in her mouth. "Are you saying I might become the most powerful pokémon in the world?"

"I wouldn't say mewtwo levels of power, but there will be more psychic moemon to come."

 **I couldn't come up with a full plot with the moestone concept. If you read the other story, there are no "bad guys" in this continuity.**

 **How unrealistic. Pokemorphs always have no rights and are hated by everyone because they are different.  
**


End file.
